Ode to Purple Silk, Bastards, and Broken Things
by justareader13
Summary: Quinn didn't know what she was sending Mercedes into when she said she had to talk to Puck and Mercedes had to go alone. This is response to a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme. Title from "Game of Thrones" episode "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things


**AN:**** This is in response to a prompt put up on the Glee Angst Meme on Livejournal. Not many Mercedes Angst prompts get published, well other than her completely and hopelessly in love with Kurt which gets TERRIBLY old, so I decided to fill it. **

**Prompt: ****Quinn and Mercedes are waiting for Puck to pick them up and take them home (Quinn still lives with Mercedes here), which he's doing as part of his community service. A little boy comes up to them and says he's lost, and asks for their help in walking him home. One of them has to wait there for Puck, and since Quinn has been wanting to talk to him about dating Sam, and his juvie stint, she convinces Mercedes to do it, and that she'll get Puck to come to the address to pick her up, giving them a chance to talk. Mercedes reluctantly agrees and takes the boy. Ten or so minutes later, Puck pulls up wondering where Mercedes is. Quinn explains about the boy, and Puck flips out, having heard some guys talking about that whole scheme while in juvie, and they race off to try to save Mercedes. Up to the writer if they make it in time and what happens after. I just need some Mercedes angst, and bonus Mercedes/Quinn and Mercedes/Puck.**

Mercedes and Quinn stood outside the school waiting for Puck to take them home. Even though she'd been living there for months now it still felt weird for Quinn to live with the Jones', not because of race or anything but because her whole life she never had a home. Her parents loved her when she was their definition of the perfect daughter and her sister always silently challenged Quinn in everything, whether it be the life they build for themselves or over toys they always fought and Quinn couldn't say she particularly missed Alicia in fact the day she moved from Ohio she had a private party in her bedroom with Brittany and Santana complete with cake, balloons and Sue Sylvester's Master Cleanse. Besides she rather enjoys her new parents, her new sister and brothers because that's what they were. Russell and Judy may be her mother and father but truthfully Mercedes' parents, Angela and Eli were her mom and dad and Mercedes her 'sister from another mister', even her one of her brothers who visited frequently didn't treat Quinn any different from Mercedes and Benji, who was only 5 treated Quinn like he knew her his whole life, the oldest son, Frankie was no exception. She couldn't bear moving back in with her mother even after she kicked her father out and Beth was adopted by Shelby Corcoran. She was broken from her musings by a small voice,

"Excuse me." a little boy said

"Oh, hi there sweetie, are you lost?" Quinn said with a smile, though her eyes were drawn to what looked like a dog collar around the little boy's neck, _who would put that on their child_?

"Yes, can you please help me get back home? I was playing outside and my ball rolled down the block but by the time I got it I didn't know where I was anymore and if I don't get back soon I'm gonna be in so much trouble." he said frantically, Quinn and Mercedes exchanged looks,

"Stay right here sweetie, we're just gonna have a little chat over here, k?" Quinn said in a sweet voice, he nodded and she dragged Mercedes to the side,

"You have to take him alone."

"What? Are you kidding me Quinn?"

"Please, I need to talk to Puck about some things, you know about Sam and juvie. Besides one of us has to be here to wait for him, we can't both be gone when he gets here. Please, please, please." she says clasping her hands together. Mercedes' face looks reluctant but Quinn throws in puppy dog eyes, she looks back to the boy and can see he's tense and his eyes are darting around, tears standing still in them, he's practically reeking of fear and so she cracks

"Fine, but girl you owe me big time for this."

"Yeah, sure of course. Let me get the address and Puck and I will pick you up." She copies the address from the boy's collar and Mercedes grabs the boys hand and begins to walk him towards the address he had on him and Quinn watches as Mercedes and the boy disappear from sight.

About ten minutes into the walk Mercedes notices the boy walking weirdly,

"You, ok?"

"My feet hurt."

"Okay hop on." She turns and bends down to allow him to latch himself onto her back, he does so and she's shocked at how feather light he feels, but then again he doesn't look very well taken care of, his clothes are tattered and he's wandering with a dog collar on his neck, she has half a mind to take him to the police station instead but, Puck and Quinn will be coming to the house and she'd just about die if anything happened to either of them because of her and she doesn't have her cell to call and tell them of the change of plan and ultimately ends up staying the course. Five minutes later she arrives at a house that looks like it's abandoned or should be, _Surely this can't be his house, please tell me this isn't his house_ but the boy swiftly slipped from Mercedes' back and began tugging her down the sad excuse of a drive way which was really just a bunch of rocks and dust.

"Um, well now you're home you can let go."

"No, I want you to meet my family." _Oh hell to the no_

"No really, I'd rather not, it's late and time for me to get home, just like you." _Damn what the hell do they feed this kid he's got a grip of steel_

"I mean it they'll give you a prize." _Now I'm getting irritated_

"Look kid I don't wanna meet-"

"But we sure wanna meet you." She heard a male voice say as they reached the door, he was big, way bigger than her, hell his brawn rivaled that of Puck's and his height almost topped Finn's, almost but really she's yet to meet someone taller than Finn. She refused to be afraid, she was Mercedes Jones and even in the face of danger she'd hold her head high damn it. So she steeled her shoulders, and stood taller and took on her regular divatude stance

"Yeah, well I found **your **kid wandering the streets damn near crying his eyes out." She said pointing her finger in his face

"You might wanna pay better attention to him, next time I see him I'm taking him to the cops." She asserted not holding back her attitude or her disgust at the poor conditions the child obviously lived in.

"Oh, you're just a fucking humanitarian aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Timmy get a load of this broad."

"Broad, who in the hell you think you calling a broad?"

"Oh yeah, we'll have fun with this one."

"What?" Before she could make sense of what he meant she felt someone behind her kick her legs from under her and drag her into the house by her hair. She kicked and clawed at the person's bear legs but to no avail he got her into the house and the man called 'Timmy' grabbed the little boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him inside, his face was devoid of emotion like he'd seen this before and he probably had. They dragged her into the living room or what she thought was the living room and he let go of her hair then, she was terrified, what would they do to her, she had a pretty good idea but she didn't want to accept that, she wouldn't.

"Hey Arlene, your bastard brought back one."

"Hey, what I tell you 'bout talking like that in front of him, you idiot."

"Whatever." _A woman, she can save me _Mercedes thought not taking into account what they were saying. The woman got to the bottom of the rickety stairs she was a red head, she was older maybe in her late 30s, early 40s and she came down and took one look at Mercedes' pleading face as she lay in the middle with the three men staring at her hungrily,

"Oh what the hell! Spike," she said turning to the little boy,

"What I tell you about the fat, ugly ones? We go for the slim, pretty ones baby, the pretty ones. Those are the money makers. Imma deal with you later." the kid look terrified

"Don't matter, black bitch'll get us a profit you know they like 'em exotic." The first man said, Mercedes didn't know what the hell they were talking about, but she didn't wanna know. The man who drug her inside came up to her, she peered up at him curiously and he clicked his tongue and swiftly brought his boot and kicked her head, black spots started appearing and the last thing she saw before her world faded was the little boys apologetic eyes staring at her.

Quinn stood still waiting for Puck, she should've known better than to take him up on his offer to be her and Mercedes' carpool as community service, it wouldn't have been necessary had Derek, Mercedes' older brother, not totaled her car last week during his visit. Truth was Quinn was happy and she wanted Puck to be too, she felt his stares in glee, and at first she thought he was staring at her, then she started dating Sam and switched her seat and she thought she'd feel his eyes then but no, Quinn was an observant person, and she watched as Puck watched her best friend and sister, Mercedes, from afar, Mercedes oblivious to his looks. She watched as he watched Mercedes laugh with Tina, sing with Finn, dance with Mike, get all 'gangsta' with Artie and Sam, joke around with Brittany, be ignored by Kurt, surprisingly do what she can to protect Santana from herself, and, Quinn's personal favorite, rip Rachel a new one when the girl needed to be knocked off her pedestal of superiority, and Quinn watched and waited for Puck to say something, do something, of course he never did, not until now that is and she wanted to talk to Puck anyway, that little boys' appearance though tragic and sad was the perfect opportunity, finally Puck arrived and 20 minutes late.

"You know if we're gonna do this whole carpooling thing you might wanna actually show up on time Puckerman."

"Yeah, yeah just get in and shut your trap Q." Quinn rolled her eyes and got in,

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you, about Mercedes, I noticed—", but he cut her off

"Speaking of, where is Mercedes?" he said as he pulled out of the parking lot

"This address." She said handing him the paper.

"Like I was saying, in glee I couldn't help but see that you—",

"What the hell she doing there?" he inquired, Quinn sighed at his second interruption

"There was a little boy wandering lost, he asked us to take him home, I asked her to do it since I wanted to talk to you but you won't let me get a word in, is everything alright?" She asked as his face grew pale,

"When did she leave?" he said turning the car around sharply

"About 30 minutes ago, Puck what's the problem?"

"I overheard some dudes in juvie talking about how their friend or whatever have this system they created, they'd send out some kid and have him scout out for women, lure them to their safe house and…" he swallow loudly

"And what? What did I send Mercedes into Puck?"

"Let's just hope we get there in time Quinn." She faced forward her mind going a million miles a minute, _Oh my goodness, if something happens to Mercedes, it'll be my entire fault. _She thought as Puck drove wildly towards that destination, calling the cops and reporting the crime as he went.

When Mercedes came to, she realized she was in a room; she was shackled and manacled to the bed by steel chains, the room was brown and wooden, the bed uncomfortable and springs pressed into her back, her head ached as she looked around and noticed more men than before in the room, about ten,

"Fifty." One said

"Sixty." Another said

"Seventy." Yet another called out, then she realized they were bidding on her, she looked down and noticed, she was garbed in nothing but a thin, silk sheet, and it didn't escape her notice that it was the cleanest, most expensive thing in this house.

"Hundred and ten."

"Going once, twice, sold. She's all yours James and you know what the policy is."

"Beat her as much as I want, go as rough as I feel, just don't kill her. How long I been coming here, and you think I don't know protocol by now." The other men left, leaving her alone with 'James', he was about Mike's height, with hair like Sam's and a five o'clock shadow the same color so she knew that unlike Sam, his hair wasn't died.

"Well, aren't you a morsel." She cringed away as he got closer,

"I'm gonna have fun with you." He got on the bed, directly in between her legs,

"You know a lot of people don't like their girls plump, but I say hey I could care less, more pickings for me, am I right?" he chuckled and when Mercedes didn't laugh back her slapped her, hard

"Laugh." She tried but nothing and he slapped her again, a faint shadow of a giggle escaped her lips,

"Close enough," he said, his happy-go-lucky mood instantly returning

"You're crazy." She didn't mean to say it out loud and inwardly badgered herself for her stupidity, his smile left just as soon as it appeared

"Oh crazy, you think I'm crazy you fat cow, I compliment you and that's how you repay me, well truth be told I'm a vindictive person and I always exact my revenge." He then proceeded to dish out his brand of "revenge" and punched Mercedes in her face but he didn't stop he kept at it until his knuckles bled and Mercedes couldn't see out of her left eye anymore,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"'Oh baby, I'm sorry'" he mocked,

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." He ripped the sheets off and everything started moving in slow motion out of the corner of her right eye she could see the purple silk sheet hit the floor, she whipped her head towards it, trying to distract herself from what she knew was coming, she had basically pulled all her attention to the way the silk crumbled gracefully to the ground, wind from the door made the edges moves in ripples like a beautiful purple ocean, funny purple is her favorite color, it signifies royalty and Mercedes just knew she was destined for more than living the life of a Lima loser, she'd be successful like her parents are, but all thoughts were halted as she felt the man push himself inside of her roughly, with no remorse, she screamed as he didn't take pause for her to adjust to the thing that was invading her body and just kept plowing away, with each move he made, the more pain that shot through her body, she wanted a savior, someone anyone to take her from here, she'd given Quinn the address and she and Puck would be here momentarily, but wait what if they came and they were hurt because of her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if her sister and the boy she lik—, tolerated were hurt because of her. The man must've noticed her spacing out because he slapped her to bring her back into the moment but she didn't scream this time, not because she didn't want to or because it didn't hurt anymore, which it did in fact it hurt more, but because her vocal cords gave out and she couldn't make a sound other than rasped out gasps and grunts of pain, and she laid there with this man taking the one thing she steadfastly protected throughout her life. It was like a slap in the face to have these strangers desecrate her virtue as if it were a toy to play, like she were nothing more than a rag doll, more like a punching bag for them to take whatever anger they had out on her and she could do nothing but take it because truth was, chained or not there was a least ten other men out there plus a woman and a little boy and she could see he was already traumatized she wouldn't make him anymore so if she could help it. She knew when he finished, her body must've known because she immediately felt sick to her stomach like she wanted to vomit and cry but she didn't, she didn't shed a tear and he pulled out of her and pulled his pants up,

"Now it didn't have to be like that, you were a virgin, I could tell, I wanted to make it as easy for you as possible but you just had to open your mouth." He caressed her cheek and then slapped her again, his ring cutting he cheek, his wedding band. He walked out and she heard shuffling, the red headed woman came in and undid her chains and grabbed the sheet and threw it at her,

"Cover up, will ya? You body disgusts me." And with that she left, she heard some yelling and insults being hurtled, a series of doors slamming and then silence. Nothing, sweet silence, yet it was so loud, the room felt stuffy and Mercedes wrapped the purple silk sheet around her body and shoved off the bed creating a loud thud, the wood didn't groan and briefly she marveled at how the old dust bucket could even still be standing, she tried to stand but couldn't she stay perfectly still for 5 minutes wondering if anyone was there but ultimately she decided to take a chance and after a couple failed attempts got on her knees and started crawling towards the door and stuck her fingers through the hole that replaced the doorknob opening it and crawling out, she didn't know which way to go. The house was dark, no lights and it scared her, the house was creakier out here, she sat for minutes trying to figure out which path way to choose, left or right, when she heard a door slam open to her left and shouting, she couldn't make out what they were saying or even recognize the voices but they had flashlights, she groaned at the feel of the light on her sensitive eyes, and the mystery people stormed in her direction, all their lights trained on her she tried to crawl away but one of them reached out and grabbed her leg pulling her back, she would fight this time and she began hitting whoever it was, other people came and restrained her but she didn't stop struggling against them,

"Miss please, I'm Officer Spencer, we're the police we've come to rescue you." _Rescue me, it's a little late for that _she wanted to say but instead stopped struggling and adjusted the sheet around her body,

"Get the medics in here we found her," the officer said into his radio

"Guys check the rest of the house, search every corner of this place, see what you find and O'Neil go see about that fuse box and why the lights aren't back on yet."

"Got it sir." Just then a man and a woman came and began examining her, she just sat there, she was 'safe' now or as safe as that could be, so why didn't she feel like it? But rather than continuing to ponder her feelings, the energy she exerted fighting that cop caught up with her and she passed out.

Puck swerved to a stop outside the house and he and Quinn wasted no time hopping out and running towards the old, dilapidated house that was surrounded by the red and blue lights from the police cars. Before they could run in a police man stopped them,

"This is an active crime scene, you can't go in there."

"I'm the one who called." Puck said

"Look we found your friend but—", the officer was cut off by Quinn

"Just tell us, is she dead, oh god she's dead isn't she?" Quinn said frantically

"Cheesus Quinn, do you have to say it like that?" Puck said looking at her like she'd grown another head

"No, your friend isn't dead, the paramedics took her to Lima General for treatment, she—", but before he finished Puck and Quinn's attention was drawn to some police officers dragging several people out in cuffs, by the time they got everyone out they had counted eleven men and two women, Quinn's heart broke when a paramedic came out with the little boy, his head was bleeding and he already had bruises covering him, his eyes met hers and she could see the apology in them and the little glimmer of innocence, she hoped from here on out he had a better life.

Puck dragged Quinn to his truck and zoomed out of the driveway, accidentally spewing dust, dirt and rocks in their wake. Puck didn't care that he was breaking the law and the police were right behind him or that he couldn't afford to break any more laws what with his probation all he cared was that some perverted bastards had hurt his ex-girlfriend, even in his head that sounds stupid, she's his ex-girlfriend and he doesn't socialize with ex's that's messy business, the only other girls he's supposedly "dated" and still interact with is Santana and Quinn and he and Santana were never dating just getting naked together and besides she's his best bitch, no way was he gonna cut her out of his life, sex or not and Quinn and he had a daughter together, that type of things bonds you in a way deeper than love, it's blood. And besides Quinn has Sam and Santana has whoever she feels like doing at that moment and Brittany and Finn too in a way, Mercedes has or had Kurt, from the time he's been back he hasn't seen them together much he's always texting away on his phone while she gravitates to Tina, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Mike and Santana. Yeah they are her friends but Tina has Mike, Artie has Brittany _whenever the hell that happened _and we've already established Quinn and Sam, and Puck's pretty sure the reason she doesn't hang out with Finn, in glee, at least is to avoid causing Rachel bodily harm and she does spend ridiculous amounts of time with Santana lately but that's not enough he can see her face when they have group projects, yeah she works with Kurt but the beautiful light in her eyes becomes slightly duller everyday, and Puck knows he can fix that, he's in no way a wuss, so why doesn't he just say something?

Quinn on the other hand is a bundle of nerves, this is all her fault, she thinks. Mercedes didn't wanna go, at least not alone anyway, yet Quinn did send her alone so she could what, probe Puck for answers, try and get information about something that was clearly Puck and Mercedes' business? Part of her knows it's stupid, what would her being there have accomplished, then both her and Mercedes would be…hurt, and Puck wouldn't know where they were so they could call for help. She knows that the people who hurt her sister are in custody and that poor boy won't ever have to see them again, but she still feels like there is something more she could've done. If she was there Mercedes would've at least known she wasn't alone and had someone there to help her through whatever it was she went through with those horrible people who held her captive.

They arrive at the hospital not too long after and Quinn and Puck immediately run up to the nurse's desk.

"We're looking for Mercedes Jones." Puck said

"Family only." The nurse said not looking up from her nails that she was currently painting

"I'm her sister." Quinn said. The nurse looked at her with a face that screamed _seriously, do I look that dumb?_

"Adopted sister, thus family." She finished, the nurse sigh heavier than necessary

"Whatever, could care less, she's in room 238 on the 3rd floor." They ran to the elevator and promptly dashed towards her room but when they got there a policeman stopped them,

"You can't go in there."

"But—",

"Look, she's being examined and then the police need to take her statement, then and only then can you get in here, so for now you can sit in the waiting room and wait." The officer said not leaving any room for discussion, Quinn despondently walked back to the waiting room and noticed Puck wasn't following but having a staring contest with the officer,

"Puck, come on. Now." He broke the tension and followed Quinn, they both plopped themselves into the chair, the air crackled with tension from both the teens, they didn't speak to each other but just sat staring unseeingly forward and held hands trying to draw strength from each other until they could see Mercedes for themselves. Soon there was a commotion and Quinn could see her mom and dad running towards her, she stood tears spilling over and she was swept into a hug by her and Mercedes' mom

"Quinn, what happened we got a call from the hospital and they wouldn't tell us anything?" She and Mercedes' dad said, as Angela, their mom, let go so Eli, their dad, could hug Quinn.

"I don't know much, just that she was lured to some old house and some people hurt her, and I don't know how bad they won't let us see her." She turned to see Angela hugging Puck, who looked uncomfortable at first then relaxed into it; she held his face and looked to Quinn,

"You're both okay?"

"We weren't there," Quinn said her voice breaking Eli hugged her close, an officer walked up to them,

"Excuse me we need a statement from you kids."

"But we weren't there with her, she was alone." Quinn whispered

"You were with her before, and you must've had some way of knowing what could happen at that place, and while we're questioning you two can see her now."

"Thank you, you'll be okay?" Eli asked Quinn worriedly

"Yeah, I'm not alone. It's okay." Puck and Quinn went with the officer to a room and recounted what they knew quickly both just wanting to get to Mercedes, though they were both fearful of what they'd see.

Mercedes couldn't get away from it. The annoying beeping sounds, intermingled with that unbearable dripping noise, it was like a cacophony and made her head hurt more than it already did. She tried to open her eyes but the first thing that she saw was a ridiculously bright, fluorescent light, she quickly snapped her eyes back, and then slowly reopened them, she groaned weakly, shifting slightly.

"Mercedes." She heard a voice say, it wasn't clear but it was very familiar she'd be able to place it in a sea of a thousand

"Quinn. What happened? And what is that god awful beeping?" she said opening her eyes fully to see both Quinn and Puck leaning over her, on either side.

"Sweetie you're in the hospital. You don't remember?" she said, Mercedes didn't know what she was talking about and then it all came flooding back, the boy, those men, that house, _James, _she shivered a little when she remembered him.

"You cold, I could get the nurse." Puck said

"Not that type a shiver, yeah I remember." She tried to sit up but failed, Quinn and Puck quickly went her aid helping her sit up and propping her with pillows.

"So how bad am I?"

"Not as bad as you would think." Quinn said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the mirror on the side table.

"Let me see."

"I don't think—",

"Quinn." She moved out of the way, and relinquished the mirror, Mercedes took it disregarding the bandage on her left arm and looking at her bruise riddled face and swollen eye with detachment, she'd yet to cry through the whole ordeal and she wouldn't now.

"I'd say it's an improvement." She said trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere, but Quinn who knew of her body image issues all too well didn't find it funny in the least,

"Stop it,"

"No seriously."

"Mercedes."

"So what are my injuries?"

"Um, docs say you have a broken left arm, broken right hand, sprained nose, everything else is just cut and bruises. They say the breaks were clean ones, so you don't have to have surgery, they just set them and casted them." Puck said.

"Well I guess that's good. Where are my parents, I thought I heard them earlier before I passed out again."

"Yeah, they went to the food court."

"Why don't you guys go, I've been worrying you all, you need some food."

"You said that like it's your fault some lowlifes preyed on you, that is in no way your fault."

"I know that."

"Do you really Mercedes?" Quinn asked, seriously

"Yes, do you guys mind? I wanna be alone for awhile."

"Sure." Quinn hugged her carefully and walked out the door Puck hesitated before softly kissing her forehead and followed Quinn out.

As soon as they were out the room Mercedes' mind attacked her. Part of her mind was angry who did Puck and Quinn think they were to talk to her like she was a clueless child? She knew exactly what was going on she didn't need anyone to protect her, after all they didn't do such a good job of it even before this incident, Quinn practically threw her into the situation. But another part, the larger part didn't blame Quinn at all; it blamed herself for being put into that situation. She had so many opportunities to save herself. She could've turned and brought the boy to the police but she chose not to, over what? She could've just as easily called them from the police station to pick her up there, she could've fought harder, screamed louder, if she was stronger she wouldn't have been, she wouldn't have been… What right did she have? What right to choke up on the word when she'd done it to herself 'rape', 'nonconsensual intercourse', 'unreciprocated coitus' and with each different variation of the brutal act that she caused to be preformed against her tears finally fell, tears that she had refused escape from her eyes came rushing down her face like a waterfall, sobs ripped it's way up her throat and fell unbidden from her mouth. What right did she have to cry, when it was all her fault? But part of her let it happen if only because the tears were a physical testament to just how weak she was, that she talked a big game but when it came down to protecting the most purest part of her, she let strangers ransack her sacred place, defile it and just walk out unapologetic when they were finished with their business, to add insult to injury she had to sit on a hospital with her legs in stirrups and let yet another stranger into a place another had already violated, of course the latest stranger to force her into that compromising position was a trained doctor but it didn't take away from the embarrassment she felt as a strong, independent woman to have this happen to her. She tensed as she felt large arms around her but relax when she realized it was just Puck, soon arms she related to Quinn hugged her from the back, it took awhile but she pushed them off,

"I don't deserve comfort, I let this happen to me, and I deserve to suffer." Mercedes sobbed out

"What?" Puck exclaimed

"That's ridiculous; Mercedes look at me, look!" Quinn said in a strong voice, she held Mercedes' face in hers

"You are a strong, bold, independent woman. No one and I mean no one, not even those bastards who hurt you can take away your effervescent, kind and warm soul. I don't care what you may think, or what anyone has said to you this is NOT. YOUR. FAULT. It is not. It's theirs, those people who used a poor innocent boy to lure an unsuspecting woman into their trap. You? You're amazing, you got out and now it's okay to cry because you deserve to be able to feel now, but don't you dare feel guilt because you're not the guilty person here, they are." Tears fell unrelenting from both girls face, and Puck couldn't help but start to silently cry at the faces of the girl he just finally admitted to himself he loved and the girl who was his best friend and mother of his child. Quinn looked down to breathe wanting to finish what she wanted to say, she looked into Mercedes' eyes and with as much emotion as she could muster continued,

"You are my best friend. You took me in, when I was this pregnant, sad, withdrawn, angry girl and you helped me get past all of that. You gave me a family who doesn't look at me different because of the color of our skin. Parents who love me for me all the time, even when I do something wrong, two annoying yet adoring older brothers, and an adorable, sweet younger one. And a sister, a sister who I used to bully non-stop, throw slushies on and locker check, but you looked past that and you loved me and I loved you. I love you. You're my sister and it kills me to see you so hurt, so please don't blame yourself. If anyone is to blame I am, please don't draw back into yourself, because, and god forgive me for the vulgarity, I fucking need you, okay? I fucking need you to stay sane Mercedes Jones, I don't know what I was doing before you and I sure as hell don't know what I'd do without you. I just fucking need you."

"Goodness, stop cussing at the girl Quinn." Puck said

"Quinn Fabray-Jones has a potty mouth, alert the media." Mercedes joked, chuckles escaped all three occupants, Quinn sat down on the right side of the bed, resting her head on Mercedes shoulder, Puck walked over sat down on her left side, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back. He smiled at her,

"So maybe I fucking need you too, Jones." He said shrugging

"What happen to not cussing at the girl?" Mercedes asked smiling back and she held his hand tighter, he shrugged again, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his on hers, so maybe she'd be alright tonight. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, or when the other gleeks found out but for now she was content with the sister she loves and the man with whom she felt herself falling love.

**At the original posters behest I managed to slip some Mercedes/Puck and Mercedes/Quinn, now I intended for it to be Mercedes/Puck love, Mercedes/Quinn sisterhood/friendship but I guess if you squint you could see Quinn/Mercedes love all depends on you shipper heart. Review PLEASE, it's intended as strictly a one-shot but I guess if I get requests when I'm done with "Confessions" I could update with the aftermath chapters.**


End file.
